The Single Mother and The Host club
by Nannon-yay
Summary: Haruhi has been away for five years and comes back to Japan with a daughter! Big surprises are in store for her. Kaoru is married to Renge. Tamaki is married. Kyouya is married. And will Hikaru be able to tell Haruhi how he feels? What does Hoshio think?
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi Fujioka breathed in the sweet summer air. She was finally home. At twenty five years old she was very successful despite her rocky marraige and being a newly divorced, single parent. She felt the grip of the small girl's hand clutch tighter around her fingers. She smiled, looking down at the splitting image of herself. Large, chocolate brown eyes, brown hair scraped into two, neat plaits. She didn't have a trace of that Kuimana man in her, which made Haruhi even more thankful that she divorced the oil tycoon she met in american five years ago. So now here she was, back in Japan, standing in the airport with her four year old daughter, ready to make a fresh start. Of course, she wuld have to go and see her best friend's first. She hoped they still lived where they used to, then again they probably did. They were all heirs to their parent's companies.

Haruhi laughed heartfully as she dropped herself onto the moderately large double poster bed of her newly purchased flat. She was no longer commoner status anymore. She was more middle class.

"Mommy, when are we going to meet your friends." A small girl of simmilair looks to Haruhi walked into the bedroom, and skipped over to the bed. Haruhi smiled, lifting the girl up by her armpits and resting her against the pillows as she embraced her in a warm hug.

"Tommorow! We're going to meet Uncle Tamaki, Uncle Kyouya, Uncle Hikaru, Uncle Kaoru, Uncle Mori and Uncle Honey," Haruhi took a deep breath, "And possibly Aunty Renge. Last time I checked, she was engaged to Kaoru. I wonder if Hikaru's found someone yet, Infact...I wonder what has happened these past five years..." She sighed, allowing herself to relax into the soft pillows as the sunset illuminated her room in an orange glow. The small girl imitated her mother's sigh.

"Ne, time passes quickly..." She giggled as Haruhi tickled her stomach.

"How would you know, You're only four!" The brunnette chuckled as she tipped herself up from the matress.

"Mommy...when are we going to eat?" The innocent, adorable girl asked in such a cute way that it reminded Haruhi of Honey-senpai, causing her to smile broadly.

"Takeout, okay?"

"Uhuh."

And with that Haruhi skipped to the living room, passing a picture of her friends on the way. As she placed an order through the phone, she couldn't help but smile at the photograph, framed with silver swirls. Inside stood six young men. Two of them dressed in garduation outfits, (Mori and Honey.) and the others still wearing their school uniforms. And sandwhiched inbetween a hugging Tamaki and devlishly grinning twins was sixteen year old Haruhi. A bright smile across her face.

Whenever Haruhi looked at that photo, she knew that she could never have been happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi squinted looking at the contents of the instant noodles that sat on the shelf infront of her. The supermarket was very empty today, she seemed to be the only one in there. Well, her and her daughter who sat in the shopping cart.

"Do you want chicken or beef?" The woman asked, brushing a strand of brown hair from her slender face as her daughter blinked up at her smiling.

"Beef!" She chirped, patting her chubby hands together which made Haruhi chuckle, she placed a few packets of Beef noodles in the cart and was about to go off when...

A loud voice echoed through the store. Haruhi could of sworn she heard that voice before, it seemed to be coming from the other side of the shelf, in aisle 4.

"Oooh! Look at these sparkly christmas lights!" The cheery voice twinkled through Haruhi's ears. A cold, firm buisness like voice followed.

"It's June, and stop holding my hand, we're in public!"

Haruhi found that voice fammiliar too. It was spoken with such firmness and with slight aggravation. She heard the first man gulp and back away.

Haruhi couldn't help but remove the last pack of noodles on the shelf so it would create a gap which she could see through. Hm. He looked fammiliar.

Raven hair, combed neatly, round glasses glinting under the florescent lighting. Slender face, brow furrowed slightly, reading the contents of a jar of pickles. He gazed up with onyx eyes to see the wide eyed Haruhi staring at him, mouth parted slightly.

"Kyo...Kyouya?" She whispered, unbelieved at what she saw. He hadn't changed much, both looks wise and personality wise.

"Haruhi..." He said placidly, a hint of confusion in his voice. Suddenly he was shoved aside by a slightly tanned hand and soon a blond man with violet eyes appeared at the gap, staring through with a broad smile.

"Haruhi? HARUHI!" His loud scream echoed through the store as he sprinted down his aisle and turned the corner. He stopped, making sure that it really was who he thought and darted down aisle 3, embracing Haruhi tightly to his chest as he squeezed her. She gasped, the oxygen slowly denying it's way into her lungs.

"Tamaki...Please...I...can't...breathe."

Tamaki released the woman from his arms and giggled slightly at the beautiful Haruhi that stood infront of him, catching her breath. She was absoloutely goregous, auburn hair that reached her elbows, shining like glass. Bright, brown eyes bought out by curly, thick lashes. And on her petite figure she wore a black, tight skirt and buisness jacket.

"Haruhi, you look...different...You look amazing!" He chirped, placing his slender fingers on her shoulders. She smilled slightly.

"Erm...Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She couldn't help but noitce the glint of a ring on his ring finger, "You have a wife now, I see." She tapped the gold band that wrapped around his slender finger.

Tamaki blinked, his expression dropped to confusion.

"No." He stated. Haruhi's heart sank, she was hoping he would have said yes. Damn, now he'd be after her heart again. She laughed nervously as Tamaki twisted round to see an angry looking Kyouya on his cellphone, ranting on at some buisness excecutive probably. Tamaki smiled, rushing over to him and grabbing the phone from his hand, closing the lid firmly causing Kyouya to growl evily at him.

Tamaki wrapped his fingers around Kyouya's slightly clenched fist and Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. She thought the shadow prince would have punched him by now. But his fingers actually relaxed slightly as he was bought over to the woman, her daughter now hidden behind the shopping cart, afraid of the scary looking Kyouya.

"Haruhi," Tamaki announced, still clutching onto the raven haired man's fingers. Haruhi couldn't help but notice he had a wedding ring on as well. That was strange. She rose her other eyebrow at this aswell. Her jaw dropped as Tamaki brushed his lips against the shorter man's cheek, causing Kyouya to check to see if anyone was looking. As Tamaki turned away he lifted his arms in their air in a theatrical way and shouted: "Kyouya, is my husband!"

Haruhi couldn't help but faint...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2: Haruhi's Wake Up Call

Haruhi blinked open her wide brown eyes to take in a large bedroom. She yawned and glanced around the room. It was well decorated, the ceiling adourned with a large chandeliar and the carpet was a royal purple. Haruhi gasped, realising that she was in one of the spare bedrooms of Suou Manor. Well, she wasn't sure whether it was Suou or Ootori Manor by now.

She sprung from the matress, narowly avoiding her sleeping daughter who stirred slightly. She rushed to the balcony to look out at the night sky that was dotted with twinkling stars.

"Damn it..." She muttered, brushing a strand of brown hair from her face. She crept out of the room slowly, as to not wake the child who lay against the pillows sleeping.

Haruhi mumbled something under her breath about late afternoon shopping trips and damn rich bastards. She blinked and froze. What was that? A loud thump. She walked backwards almost robot like to a large, oak door. It came from inside the room. She bit her bottom lip and pressed her ear gently to the wood, to listen to what was going on inside. As she did, her jaw almost fell off.

"Kyouya..." The voice obviously belonged to the blond man who finished his sentence with a loud moan. Haruhi's eyes grew wider than dinner plates as she tried to pull herself away from the door, unfourtanetly her body would not budge.

A giggle...did Haruhi just hear that right? Did...did Kyouya just giggle? Yes, it was definitely Kyouya. It was strange hearing such noises coming from people. She guessed that's what happens when people are in love. They bring out other sides to eachother. She couldn't help but smile, she always had a feeling that Tamaki and Kyouya had some sort of chemistry between them.

Haruhi gasped as a maid walked pass and shot her a strange look, the brunnette laughed nervously and waved cauisng the maid to shake her head and walk away. That was close.

Haruhi almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud scream come from the bedroom, it sounded painful, and Haruhi's reaction was to burst through the door. Man, what a bad decision that was...

"KYOU..." Violet eyes met shocked brown ones, "HARUHI?!" The blond furiously tugged at the bed sheets to cover his bare skin up his face flushed as red as a tomato as Kyouya pulled himself...well you know...from Tamaki with an unhealthy sounding squelch which made Haruhi's cheeks flare. She slapped her hand over her mouth and let out a small yelp as Kyouya pulled the covers over himself, leaving Tamaki with the corner and a pillow. Not much help that did on the blond's side.

"Tama...Kyou...I'm...I'm sorry!" She twisted around and fled from the room, sprinting down the hallway her face completely scarlett as her heart thumped fast. She ran into the guest bedroom and shut the door behind her as stars began to appear infront of her chocolate eyes. Oh no...not again.

THUMP! And this time, it was Haruhi's body hitting the floor as she blacked out...again.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Preparations

Haruhi blinked open her eyes yet again, the image of Tamaki and Kyouya stuck in her mind as she lifted herself from the sofa and sighed. She smiled slightly, they did look cute together. But finding them in a situation like that was highly awkward.

She smiled slightly as the blond man entered the room, holding a cup of what appeared and smelt like instant coffee. He held his head down slightly as his cheeks flared red, Kyouya followed in after him. Looking tottally unphased by the situation, he had a cool posture and he was dressed neatly, unlike the previous host club king who's golden hair was messy and his clothes scruffily thrown on his 'mysteriously' bitten skin.

The blond handed the cup to the woman who nodded and smiled. Kyouya took a seat opposite her, who was shyly followed by Tamaki who sat as far away from the cool man as possible. Kyouya rolled his eyes. This hadn't been the first time this had happened, they had been caught many times in the past by a screaming rabid flock of fangirls and poor little Honey and Mori.

_'Like they never did it...' _Kyouya thought to himself, _'Come to think of it... I wonder if they are involved with eachother...'_

The ex vice president thoughts where inturupted by a small cough as all three adults turned their heads to the direction of the large, mahogony doors. There in the doorway stood an over weight maid, her red spirals reaching her waist and her bright green eyes sparkling bright yet nervous under the dim light of the lounge.

"Mr.Suou...Mr.Ootori. Your guests have arrived." She smiled, "Shall I let them in."

Tamaki slapped his hand against his forehead as his jaw dropped almost as wide as Haruhi's had, the blond gasped.

"Oh no...We where meant to have dinner with Kaoru, Renge, Hikaru and Honey and Mori tonight!" He palmed his face with his hands and shot directly over to Kyouya, sobbing into the raven haired man's shoulder. Onyx eyes rolled as the brunnette patted the drama queen on the back.

"I'll tell them you're getting ready..." Kyouya sighed as the blond blinked at him through sparkling, violet eyes. He smiled brightly.

"You'd do that for me?!" He battered his eyelashes as the brunnette stared placidly at him and smiled. Meanwhile Haruhi was watching the scene with a small o shape on her lips.

"Hai." Kyouya nodded as Tamaki showered him with what seemed a thousand kisses before he darted out of the room and into one of the bathrooms. Kyouya smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose before turning to Haruhi.

"You should really go and get yourself and your daughter ready." He gave her a mysterious grin which made her cock an eyebrow.

"Hai, I'll take a cab home." She nodded, standing up. Kyouya shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, you're coming to dinner with us. You haven't seen the gang in a while, ne?"

Haruhi blinked through wide brown eyes before smiling.

"Sure. It sounds like fun..."

-------------------------------------------------

All showered, dressed and ready, Tamaki strode out of the house, Kyouya walking gracely besides him. Kaoru blinked at the two men, strange, he could have sworn he saw two other people with them. It was probably just his imagination, or it could be due to the fog that hung in the sky.

A cheery, small blond blinked through large chocolate eyes. He had matured slightly in looks and height, but he was still as cute as ever. Next to him sat the tallest occupant of the limo, Mori. His azure eyes placidly looking at thin air as his long legs crossed over one another.

Renge looked beautiful under the moonlight, her honey brown hair tied into a graceful bun as she sat with elagance besides her husband. She was wearing a scarlett cocktail dress, that was elegant and far from trashy. And black stilettos, her chest topped off with a diamond necklace that draped across her neck.

The males where wearing stylish dinner suits, Hikaru and Kaoru's ofcourse designed by their mother. And Honey's was a slight shade of royal purple. Mori's was a midnight blue.

Hikaru noticed the other two people that trailed behind Kyouya and Tamaki this time. He instantly recognised the woman, brown hair, big brown eyes, petite figure.

"Ha...Haruhi?" He whispered as the group looked at him then where the four people emerged from the mansion. He was right, it was indeed Haruhi Fujioka, the woman who had gone to america five years previously. More strange than the fact she was back, was the fact that she had a small child clutched tightly to her fingers, she was indeed a splitting image of her mother.

Honey beamed brightly as they drew closer to the vehicle and flowers began to pop around him as his eyes suddenly became like sparkling stars.

"Haru-chan!" The loli shota chirped, clutching a very worn out usa-chan to his chest. It's pink fur had faded slightly, and it's eye was wonky. But Mori was easily able to fix the poor toy's torn limb, recieving a few Moes from his maids in the process.

"Honey-senpa...Sorry." She laughed slightly as she got into the car after Tamaki and Kyouya, "Old habits."

Honey practically through his arms around the woman and embrace her in a tight hug, Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Kaoru and Mori smiled at the woman slightly. Her daughter blinked confusingly at the occupants of the car as it began to set off down the road. Renge slapped her hands to her cheeks and began screaming: MOE at the little girl who had a look of absoloute terror on her small, cherub like face.

"Aww...Haruhi! You never told us you had a daughter! She is absoloutely Kawai!" The honey haired woman pinched the child's cheeks and squidged them tight like a grandmother would do to her grand children.

"Yes, she's four years old." Haruhi smiled, abit worried for the sake of her daughter who looked on the verge of screaming in terror. She gave her a reasuring nod as Hikaru and Kaoru leant towards the blond ex-king.

"You've been hiding Haruhi from us, Tono?!" They both smiled devlishly and chimed in perfect union as Tamaki frowned.

"Why...you little..Bakas!" He screamed, clenching his fingers and began to ramble on about how he would tear there every limb off if they so much as suggest touching his precious daughter. Haruhi sighed. It seemed asthough people don't change much in five years.

Renge shot Tamaki a death glare as she smacked him around the back of his pretty little blond head.

"And why excactly would my husband of all people touch your daughter?! Kaoru would never do anything like that to betray me!" She growled as Kyouya slapped a hand against his forehead as his glasses slid down his nose. Honey blinked at all the comotion and Mori stared placidly at the group.

_'This is going to be a long night.' _And with that Haruhi sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Is Served

Haruhi cut into the thick peice of meat that sat on the plate infront of her. She sighed as she wiped it in the white whine sauce and ate it, it's juicy flavours tingling her tastebuds pleasantly. It was surely delicious, and the resturaunt was swanky and posh.

"So, Haruh-chan..." Honey spoke up, breaking the silence as the group looked up from their plates. Renge coughed slightly as Kyouya took a sip from his wine, "What excactly are you working as now?"

The auburn haired woman wiped her mouth with a hankercheif before replying.

"I'm a lawyer." She said as the group nodded, Kyouya felt a slight brush against his thigh as he looked down under the table cloth, his glasses glinting under the candle lit resturaunt. A slender finger was tracing up his leg, of course it belonged to none other than his overly horny husband.

He rolled his onyx eyes, and stopped himself from smacking the blond around the head for being innapropriate. Instead he kicked the man causing him to grunt slightly and grip onto his foot. Kyouya smirked behind his napkin as the group stared at the ex president of the host club.

"Are you okay Tama-chan?" Honey asked, eating another spoonful of lobster which ended up falling onto his cheek. Mori bent over slightly and wiped it off with a napkin causing a few women to coo and sigh on other tables. Their husbands didn't seem happy and they turned away from the scene in disgust.

Tamaki pouted at the raven haired, bespectacle man who shot him a death glare causing the earlier mentioned to shudder.

"So, Tamaki and Kyouya...You never really told me how you too got together."

There was silence as glances where exchanged, especially between the twins who slowly cracked a smile. Which turned to a grin, which eventually turned into a roar of laughter as people stared at the largest table. Haruhi rose her eyebrows as Tamaki and Kyouya glared at the twins.

"It was oh soo romantic!" Hikaru chuckled, wiping a tear from his amber eye as his brother burst out into more giggles.

"Yeah, it was in the coat room at mine and Renge's wedding...All of the guests could hear you! It was like : "Do you take Renge to be you lawfully wedded wife..." And then I was like: "I..." And then we heard a loud crash and: "Harder Kyouya! Oh harder!" Both twin's laughter roared through the room as Tamaki flushed scarlett, his violet eyes shut tight as he banged his head against the table.

Kyouya growled, clenching his fists as other customers watched with an expression only Internet language can describe : Oo WTFOMFGTHEYGAYTOGETHER? OMFG SRYSLY?!

Renge frowned at her husband and his twin brother, similtaneously smacking them around their heads with her flat palms which caused them to flinch and cry out in pain.

"Don't be rude to Tamaki and Kyouya! If they are inlove then let them be!" She sighed as she retook her seat and smiled, "Now, shall we order dessert?"

--------------------------------------

Honey yawned, rubbing his chocolate eyes as he let his head fall onto Mori's shoulder. The stoic boy's heart skipped a beat as he blinked, and patted the blond's head slightly, soothing him as the loli-shota smiled.

They where all sitting in the limo again, Honey and Hoshio (Haruhi's daughter) where fast asleep. Hoshio laying in her mother's lap, curled up tightly and Tamaki and Kyouya where squashed together on account of the sprawled out drunkness of Renge and Kaoru who where busy making out much to the other guest's detesment. Tamaki couldn't help but pull a disgusted face at the couple. Kyouya smirked, and brushed his finger against the blond's thigh.

As they began to arrive at everyone's estates and depart, Haruhi slowly began to fall asleep aswell. It wasn't until she felt the gentle tug of a now fully awake Hoshio that she figured out that she had arrived home. She blinked open her eyes at Hikaru who was sitting opposite her, looking out of the window.

"Hikaru?" The woman started, rubbing her brown orbs as she gazed over the red haired man. He turned towards her.

"Oh, you're awake." He smiled sligtly, she returned the gesture.

"Yeah, It's been a long night...Why aren't Karou and Renge with you?" The brunnette asked as he daughter tugged harder on her shirt. She ingored her.

"They went to Renge's Mansion. God knows what they're up to. Infact, I don't really want to know." He shook his head as Haruhi nodded.

"Well...I better get going, looks like this little one's tired." She smiled, looking down at her daughter as she opened the limo door and stepped out, Hikaru caught her arm and she spun around with a shocked expression.

"I'll walk you." He smiled, as she nodded and they both began to walk towards her block of apartments, chatting on the way. They soon arrived at their destination and they pondered infront of her door for a few seconds. Hikaru laughed at something that Haruhi said before silence encured.

He breathed in, and took in the sight of the beautiful young woman who stood infront of him. She looked truly stunning in the moonlight, he tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help it. He bent down, and placed a light kiss on her silky lips. She widened her eyes and pushed the man away from her, he gasped as his cheeks turned pink.

"Hikaru! I've only been back for a day! You can't just go around kissing people, it's highly unortho..." She blinked and practically glomped the boy as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, deeper this time.

Hikaru was taken aback and almost fell over the edge of the railings as Haruhi pulled away from him, her face in total shock.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I...I have to go." She opened her apartment door and rushed inside, her daughter clutching onto her fingers as Hikaru blinked through wide amber eyes. The door slammed shut as a small smile played across Hikaru's lips.

_'I knew it.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mori sighed as he carried the small blond in his arms to the loli-shota's bedroom. He was unable to wake the boy when they arived at his manor, so Mori decided to stay in one of the guests bedrooms.

He tried to place Honey down on the bed, but he wouldn't let go of the tight grip he had around the tall man's shoulders. The blond grumbled slightly as Mori tried to pull away, but he was instantly tugged back down. They landed on the matress softly as azure eyes blinked into the darkness. Honey smiled in his sleep, snuggling up to the stoic man's chest and wrapping his small arms around his waist.

The blond yawned, and opened his brown eyes slightly, darkness surrounded him as he began to panic, he hated the dark. He sobbed quietly into the tall man's shoulder, who replied by gasping.

He patted Honey's soft, golden hair as tears stained his dinner jacket.

"Turn on the night light." Honey whispered as Mori bent own to turn on a moon shaped night light, which a child would usually use. The blond smiled, and buried his head into the crook of Mori's neck, inhaling the musky scent of aftershave and wine, "You smell nice."

Azure eyes widened as a light kiss was pressed against the tall man's neck. He flushed pink as Honey's fingers traced through raven hair.

"Mitsukini..." Mori coughed, as Honey continued fiddling with strands of ebony, "What are you doing."

Honey lifted his head, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling under the dim light of the green night light. Mori looked down at him, his heart began to race a thousand times faster than it usualy did as he cocked his head downwards and Honey rose his head forward.

Honey captured Mori's lips as the sweet taste of something that seemed like forbidden fruit tingled his mouth. Mori didn't usualy enjoy sweet flavours, but this was something different, this was a taste which he had never experienced befroe, it was like sugar and chocolate and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The blond pulled away, his hands either side of Mori's face as the tall man slowly opened his crystal blue eyes. He blinked as Honey dropped his hands and entwined his fingers within Mori's larger, slender ones. He yawned and pressed a light kiss against the tall man's cheeks before drifting off to sleep against Mori's chest.

----------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: Pancakes

Onyx eyes blinked open as the arouma of pancakes filled the air. Kyouya turned to see an empty spot besides him, he sat up and rubbed his eyes to take in the blurry vision of his bedroom. He reached for his glasses and placed them on his nose before getting up and walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me..." A fammiliar blond's voice echoed through the kitchen as a golden hand shook a frying pan and tossed a pancake. The boy chuckled and skipped over to the microwave and gazed in, his lavender eyes sparkling from the beaming sun that shone through the open kitchen window.

Kyouya rolled his eyes at the man who stood dancing in the room, not seeming to notice the raven haire man at the door way. The radio was flowing around the room, music bursting out. The blond skipped to the machine and switched the channell over. He beamed at noone in particulaur and picked up a sunflower from a bunch that lay on a counter. He began twirling it in the air like a baton and singing to the song that streamed from the radio.

"Everybody's gonna love today, love today, love today. Everybody's gonna love today, Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to, Love love me, love love me!" He pointed at himself with the flower and turned to the door, almost jumping out of his skin at the glinting glasses and placid look that lay across Kyouya's face. The previous host club king let out a sigh of relief and skipped over to the brunnette, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling.

"Tamaki, why are you cooking, the chef can do that." The raven haired man said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Tamaki blinked and gave the man a blinding smile.

"Because, it's a treat for my favourite person in the whole wide world!" He announced, playfully pinching the brunnette's cheek and skipping back over to the frying pan, he gazed down at it's mushy content through confused lavender eyes. It wasn't meant to look like that...

"Your favourite person went home last night with her daughter." Kyouya smirked as he sat down at the breakfast bar and poured a glass of orange juice. Tamaki twisted and gave the shadow prince a pout.

"No! Haruhi is not my favourite person, you're my favourite person, Kyouya!" The idiotic blond wrapped his arms around the brunnette's shoulders from behind him, and buried his nose in ebony hair. Kyouya blinked, a smork still on his face as his glasses glinted.

"I'm touched, really." Kyouya snorted sarcastically as Tamaki frowned, rubbing the brunnette's cheek with his finger.

"Mommy is soo mean!" The golden haired man pouted as the smell of smoke filled the air.

"I think Daddy's burnt the pancakes..."

Tamaki's eyes widened as he shot his body around, black smoke was steaming from the pan as the blond sprinted over a look of horror on his pretty little face. He positively screamed and began banging his head on the counter, gripping onto the tiles with white knuckles.

Kyouya sighed and walked over to the stove casually, he turned off the gas and tipped his breakfast into the bin, which made Tamaki begin to sob, overdramatically.

"It's okay, we'll go to the new breakfast bar downtown." The cool man said as he pulled the blond's chin up with a slender finger. Tamaki blinked up at him, hope sprakling in his purple eyes. Kyouya smiled and leant down to capture the idiot's lips. Tamaki closed his eyes and smiled as the brunnette pulled away. Kyouya made his way for the door, cellphone in hand.

"Oh, and don't hold my hand again. I don't want any buisness associates getting the wrong idea..." And with that he left to get changed, leaving the blond staring at thin air, his jaw dropped, trying to figure out what he meant by : The wrong Idea...


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss Kiss Fall Out Of Love?

Haruhi placed her hand over the phone keys. Should she really phone him? She didn't really know what happened last night, it happened soo fast it was like a blur. She took a deep breath and picked up the reciever, ready to dial when all of a sudden her doorbell rang and ehcoed through her apartment. She groaned in frustration and slammed the phone down, making her way into the hallway to answer the door, her brown furrowed in anger. This better have been important, she'd been staring at that phone for over an hour now.

"WHAT?!" She yelled as she turned to door open, she ended up shouting in Hikaru Hitachin's face. Haruhi gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth as the red haired man blinked, a bunch of roses in his hands dropped to the floor, "Oh, Hikaru. I'm sorry..."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck before bending down to pick up the flowers. He smiled and pressed them against Haruhi's hands. She blinked down at them through wide brown eyes.

"Erm...You said we could talk." The older hitachin twin said, a slight smile on his lips. Haruhi nodded, unable to speak. She gestured him inside to the kitchen where she was making a cup of coffee. Hikaru sat at the breakfast table.

"Hai, hai. Do you want coffee?" She asked, stirring the powder into the steaming liquid. Hikaru nodded as she passed him the cup.

"Look..." Hikaru said, as Haruhi sat opposite him. Blowing against the liquid to cool it down, "About yesterday, well..."

He was cut off by Haruhi sighing and begining to speak.

"Yes, I think I drank too much." She lied, rubbng her temples much like Kyouya would when Tamaki would go babbling on about random crap. Hikaru smirked behind his coffee cup and rose his eyebrows.

"You only had a glass..."

Brown eyes widened as a blush swept across the brunnette's cheeks. Haruhi brushed a strand of auburn hair from her face and hid her face with her hand.

"Did I...Well it must have been because I was tired..." She laughed slightly then sighed. Hikaru frowned slightly, this woman was unbelievably negative about love. That was if this was really love, not just a little crush.

"Haruhi, just admit it. You kissed me because you wanted to, not because you where tired."

Haruhi gulped as the air around her became starry. Was she going to faint again...? No, she was alright.

"I...I think you should go. I need to visit my father today..." Haruhi stood up and took the cup from Hikaru's hand before sweeping him out of the kitchen and out of her front door, with him stuttering all the way.

"But...I thought...I thought we were gonna talk..." He babbled as she slammed the door in his face. He frowned angrily at the door.

"Bitch..." He growled as he stormed away, kicking stones on his way. Haruhi stared aggravated at the picture of her and the hosts when they were younger. Why had everything changed soo much, she much preferred the older days. Then again, she always knew Hikaru liked her. Just not soo much as a hatelove type of thing. And right now, he hated her and she hated him.

"Freaking idiot..." She muttered glaring daggers at the picture of the older twin, "Thinking I'd kiss him on my own free will. Pft." She threw herself down on the sofa, still staring evily at the photo frame, "Like I would ever kiss him..."

---------------------------------------

Honey yawned, rubbing his bright brown eyes as sunlight beamed onto his bedroom, illuminating him in an orange glow. He sat up, the brightness of the room almost blinding him. How long had he slept for? He gazed next to him to see Mori still dressed in his midnight blue dinner suit. Minus his jacket which was hung on the bedpost along with Honey's and the blond's tie.

"Takashi..." Honey whispered as he brushed a raven strand of hair from Mori's slender face. The loli-shota smiled, and pressed a light kiss against the tall man's cheek before getting up and making his way downstairs to the kitchen. There he found his brother, now eighteen years old and in his final year at Ouran and his mother, now around the age of early fourties. She was a beautiful woman, bright brown eyes and dark blond hair, much like her oldest son. She smiled at her sons before a maid produced her with the morning paper and she began to read it.

"Master Haninzouka, I believe Mr Morinzouka stayed in the guest bedroom last night?" A fammiliar red haired maid said as she handed the man a bowl of cereal. He was still shorter than most women...

"Hai." He smiled as he sat down at the table, eating a spoonful of what appeared to be Sugar Fruit Loops, "Chikoto, I shall be training with you and the students today, hai?"

His brother swallowed a spoonful of cereal and nodded. His brown hair sprawled across his face messily and his large framed glasses wonky. He really wasn't a morning person.

"Hai, Brother. We shall." He spoke wearily, he seemed very tired. Suddenly there was a soft cough and everyone turned to see Mori standing at the kitchen doorway, staring placidly at the group. Honey's mom's eyes sparkled, she seemed to have a thing for this boy, despite the fact that he was her sister inlaw's son. And despite the fact she had a husband, and ofcourse despite the fact that Honey loved him, but she didn't know the last one.

"Takashi... My, my haven't you grown." She was practically drooling over the young man who was at least twenty years younger than him, she gave him a warming smile as he stared blankly at her, "You've become a very hansome young man." Honey glared evily at his cereal, actually directing it for his mother who was patting the brunnette's head like a dog. Mori was slightly wincing at this, ever soo slightly.

"Mother..." Honey growled as she shot her head towards him, "Maybe Takashi would care for some breakfast..."

His mother smiled and nodded enthuasiastically at the tall man who towered above her. She giggled and went to fetch the maid that had left the room. Mori took a seat opposite Honey, the atmosphere seemed cold and Chikoto decided it would be best if he left, so he did.

Honey turned his head up from his cereal to meet a face that was close to his own. He gasped as his lips were captured by the taller man, who had cupped his cheek with large, slender fingers. As he pulled away the blond's eyes widened.

"Takashi...why did you...?" He was cut off by a finger pressed against his lips as dark, grey-blue eyes met brown.

"Because I love you..."


	7. Chapter 7: Goodnight

"Kyouya..." A mumble escaped from the sheets as onyx eyes flickered at the blond man besides him, wrapped in the covers obviously trying to sleep. Kyouya continued to type at his laptop keys as the blond turned to face him, rolling onto his side and pressing his chin against his fist, "Can't you go to sleep...please!?" He was whining by now, much like a child. Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"I have work to finish, I could always go downstairs and finish it if you wish." He said firmly as the blond shook his head, wrapping his fingers around the brunnette's arm.

"Noo! You know I can't get to sleep without you with me!" He whinged, tugging at the other man's pajama top. Kyouya muttered something about imaturity and snapped his laptop lid shut in defeat.

"Fine," The ebony haired man said as he placed the machine on the bed side table along with his glasses. Tamaki's smile grew to a cracking grin as the brunnette slumped down besides him, tugging the bedsheets over himself. The blond practically squealed in joy as he wrapped his arms around the brunnette's neck causing him to roll his eyes once again, "Are you going to sleep or not?"

Tamaki blinked through wide lavender eyes as he sat up, taking in the darkness of the room.

"I'm not tired now..." He sighed as Kyouya placed his fingers firmly around his shoulder and pulled him back to the matress, making him face him.

"Go...to...sleep." The brunnette said firmly as he closed his eyes and turned his back on the blond. Tamaki frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling about something, "What is it now...?"

Tamaki sat upright again, and smiled at the back of his husband's head. Kyouya replied by rubbing his temples in annoyance before the blond said:

"You didn't give me my goodnight's kiss..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renge gasped as she dropped the small box to the floor, she red the plus sign that flickered on the small electronical object which she held up to her view. She was standing in the bathroom, the moonlight streaming in on her figure. Her honey coloured eyes widened as she read the word and symbol over and over. There was a knock at the door as she gasped, picking up the box and shoving the equipment back into the case. She straightened out her pajamas before opening the door to her husband's concerned face, she had been in there over an hour. Renge's lip trembled as tears began to flow from her eyes. Kaoru gasped, taking her hands with his own as she gazed at the floor, a smile slowly appearing on her face as the tears began to fall in joy.

"What is it...?"

And with that, she threw her arms around the man, sending him crashing to the floor, laying onto of him, squeezing the life out of his soul. He caught his breath as he shouts echoed through their manor.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8: Baby names and smex?

Tamaki yawned, opening his wide lavender eyes to take in the face of a sleeping Kyouya, layed on his side, facing in the blond's direction. Tamaki smiled, and sat up, crawling across the bed, nudging Kyouya's limbs in the process and made his way to the bathroom.

He looked at his reflection in the full length mirror, still as goregous as ever. Even with his fluffy morning hair which he hated so much, despite Kyouya telling him that it suited him. The blond shrugged and stripped from his clothes to climb into a hot shower, that suddenly turned freezing cold after a few minutes of his bathing.

"Argh!" He pulled the shower curtain back, the water dripping from his body as he screamed. The water from the shower still hitting his back like ice he froze at stared at the fammiliar brunnette's face who was looking blankly at him, an eyebrow raised slightly, he seemed to have just washed his face as he had a towel pressed slightly against his cheek. Onyx eyes trailed down the other man's naked body, eyeing every patch of golden skin.

"Sex...?"

-----------

"This is great! This is amazing, IMAGINE A MINI US!" The hyper active, glowing honey haired woman beamed as she trailed around the living room, her husband watching her through half lidded amber eyes. He hadn't a wink of sleep the previous night due to his wife's crying, squealing, dancing and baby names. She stopped infront of the large mirror and patted her non apparent bump, "I think I can feel my stomach growing!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes as the woman began to rattle on about baby names, sure he was pleased. But, he really couldn't stick with all this squealing and shouting in his ears.

"If it's a girl, we'll call her Autumn, that's when I should have the baby, right? Autumn, it takes nine months, and today's ermm..." She began to count on her fingers and Karou stood up and left the room, to get some rest, however he was caught by the hand of his overly eager wife who threw him onto the ground, standing triumphantly above him, "Where do you think you're going, we need to buy baby supplies!"

And with that he was tugged out the door by his wrist, Renge didn't really notice that they where still wearing their pajamas, well more the fact that she didn't really care...

---------


	9. Chapter 9: Tamaki Ootori and Kyouya Suou

"We have an announcement to make, so we've gathered you all here..." Renge's voice echoed through the living area happily as her fellow friends sat around the red haired man and his wife. Haruhi was sitting with her daughter on her lap, fiddling with strands of her mother's auburn hair, Hikaru was avoiding the brown haired woman's eye contact, and instead staring down at his feet. Tamaki was sat in a casual shirt, laying back against the royal green sofa, his arms spread across the back. Kyouya sat gracefuly besides him, his glasses glinting under the sunlight that streamed into the room as Tamaki's fingers entwinded the ebony locks, "Well, the thing is...I'm pregnant!"

Honey looked up instantly, a bright smile on his cherub face, the rest of the group continued to stare asthough Renge had just slaughtered something. The loli-shota jumped up and began to happy dance around the room, chiming about how cute a baby would be. Kyouya pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as Tamaki smiled, jumping up and joining in Honey's happy dance. He was also joined by Renge and Haruhi's daughter. They all were doing a rythmic arm wave and Haruhi could have sworn she say essences of the Thriller dance dotted in their.

"Ahuh, go Renge...she's pregnant...gonna have a baby..." Tamaki chimed with Honey along besides him. Kyouya, Mori and Haruhi exchanged placid glances asthough asking eachother what the point in all this was, and what on earth was going on. This was going to be a long day...

-------------------------------------

Tamaki took a small sip from his wine as My Humps pumped around the Hitachin household. Decorations were strung across the house, red, bronze and silver colours adorned the rooms as baloons where tied to various objects. The blond laughed at something that Haruhi's daughter said as she tugged at his sleeve and sung something in french, she must of learnt it at school.

Renge's high power motor hummed under ground before she sent it through the hole in the floor, she was standing their in a maternity dress, (depsite the fact that she didn't look any fatter than usual) and she had a microphone held up. Lots of their old class mates were invited to this party.

"Ohohohohohohohoho!" Renge's voice echoed through the house as she begun to sing along to the words, "My humps, my humps, my lovely lady lumps. Check it out!"

Kyouya walked past the stage, giving the pregnant woman a strange look. He shook his head and continued on towards Tamaki, Haruhi and Haruhi's daughter. But he stopped dead in his tracks as the little brown haired girl stared up at the blond through dazzling chocolate eyes. Kyouya felt his heart sink as the little girl pointed at Tamaki.

"Daddy."

The word cut Kyouya like a knife as he watched the three people standing there, looking like the perfect little family. Haruhi smiling as she had her slender fingers against the blond's shoulder and the little girl holding Tamaki's hand as she stared up at him much like a child would do to their parents. They sure did look perfect with eachother. It was like what his and Tamaki's father envisioned on their future when they where teens. But Kyouya and Tamaki had broken that plan when they realised their love for eachother...and now...now it was like Tamaki and Haruhi where actually married. And the first thing Kyouya felt was sadness, the hot sting of tears caught his onyx eyes before anger began to boil in his blood. How could this happen. He was supposed to be Tamaki's soulmate, yet here they were and Haruhi was all over him. It sickened the ebon haired man as he blinked, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

He clenched his fists and fled. He ran as fast as he could away from the perfect little family portrait, pushing inbetween Tamaki and Haruhi, breaking their contact as he sprinted away. Tamaki gasped as wine went flying over his white shirt, his lavender eyes gazing over to the grey blur that sped past him. He saw his husband look back before running out of the house. The blond's eyes filled with confusion and concern as he ran after the brunnette, his soles beating the ground in a ryhtmic pattern to the song Chasing Cars which echoed through the grounds.

"KYOUYA!" Tamaki called as he sprinted towards the grey blur that was heading for the gates, he pumped his legs faster and finnally caught up with the brunnette. He reached out a golden hand and tugged at Kyouya's shoulder, pulling him backwards to sned them both stumbling to the gorund, laying flat on their backs, side by side. Kyouya whimpered, tears streaming down his face, not in agony, but from the scene before hand. Tamaki peered down to see his fingers were still linked with his husband's despite the tumble. Kyouya felt the grip tighten around his knuckles as he blinked to his side, taking in the now dirt covered blond's face. Tamaki looked back at the brunnette's equaly filthy face, "What's wrong." Tamaki bought his husband up as he knelt, their fingers still entwined as Tamaki cradeled the brunnette in his arms like a child. Kyouya tightened his clasp around the blond's waist.

"You don't need to lie any more Tamaki..." He sobbed into the crook of Tamaki's neck, his face buried as tears flowed, "I know you love Haruhi...You always have!"

Tamaki felt his heart clench as tears streamed from his bright violet eyes. He wrapped his arms fully around the brunnette as he cried along with him.

"I love you, Kyouya! That's why I married you...your the only one I care about! I'm inlove with you Suou Kyouya..." His voice faded to a whisper as his golden wedding band clashed with the brunnette's own ring. Kyouya felt his chest lighten as a smile spread across his face. Tamaki's words where the only words he trusted and believed in. He squeezed against the blond's fingers with his own and whispered into Tamaki's neck.

"And I'm inlove with you, Ootori Tamaki..."


	10. Chapter 10: Of Babies and Ice Cweam

Tamaki beamed at the man infront of him who was ignoring the blond completely and reading the newspaper at the breakfast table. A maid walked towards him and passed him a coffee which he nodded to as she left the room. Tamaki was babbling on about how much fun it is now that Renge was pregnant. After a few minutes Tamaki said something that made Kyouya actually listen.

"We should have a baby!"

Grey eyes met lavender as Kyouya's placid expression twitched slightly, his glasses glinting under the light of the twisting ceiling lamp. What the blond had just said sounded like one of the most disturbing, un naturual, idiotic things that Kyouya had ever heard.

"Tamaki, that is one of the most disturbing, un natural, idiotic thing you have ever said." The brunnette rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paper, recieving a puppy dog pout from Tamaki.

"Why can't we have a baby! It will be cute having a little Tamaki or little Kyouya. Or if it's a girl we shall call her Atoinette or we could have twin girls and call one of them Atoinette and the other after your mother..." His voice was cut off by a swerve smack on the head by a rolled up newspaper. He groaned and gripped his skull as Kyouya frowned at him agitated.

"It is physically imposible for us to have a baby. It goes against all laws of nature and it's just plain...wrong. Unless you haven't noticed, we are both men." The ebony haired man said, slight amusement in his voice. Tamaki blinked at him through wide, confused violet eyes, his mouth parted in a small o.

"No...I know that." The blond chuckled, taking a seat opposite his husband. He rested his fingers against his own coffee cup as the brunnette returned to his reading, "What I mean is...We should adopt!"

Kyouya's inner mind theatre pictured Tamaki being tied to a railway track with a steaming train throttling for him. The brunnette shook his head and shot the blond a death glare, recieving a trembling look from Tamaki.

"Why the hell do you want a baby anyway. You would probably care for it for a few days, get bored with it and dump it on me." Kyouya spoke coldly as he took a sip of his coffee, turnign a page in his paper. Tamaki pouted.

"Don't call it and it! It's a child not an it!" The blond sulked, snatching the newspaper from his husband's hands, recieveing another famous death glare. Tamaki doubled up with laughter and dropped the paper to the kitchen floor, sending pages scattering around his ankles. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow, "Oh my god...your face...it's soo...priceless..."

His laughter echoed through the room, as he clutched his stomach and bent down, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. Kyouya frowned, slightly agitated by the noise that came from the blond's mouth. Kyouya stood, walked over to Tamaki, placed his hands on his shoulders, pulled him up to his view and furiously kissed him, causing the violet orbs to shoot open wide, before his cheeks flared red. Kyouya pulled away and wiped his lips with a slender finger before adjusting his now askew glasses.

"You really need to learn how to shut up once in a while." The ebony haired man said placidly, a hinting tease in his tone. Tamaki stood planted to the spot, a huge grin across his pretty little face. Kyouya shrugged and proceeded to head for the door as the blond continued smiling. The brunnette stopped and turned his head slightly, looking back at the dumb strucked man, "I'll think about it..."

------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi sighed as she gripped onto her daughter's hand, trying to keep up with the toddler's running. They reached a bench near a small pond and sat down.

"Mwommy, Me want Ice cweam!" Hoshio whinged, stretching out her chubby little hands for her mother's neck. Haruhi rolled her brown orbs before smiling and picking up her daughter, the little girl's legs wrapped around her side as they walked towards the ice cream truck that was parked outside the playground. Haruhi went to the counter and ordered two vannilla flakes.

"Make that three..." A fammiliar voice echoed behind her. She gulped, that dark, deep voice that haunted her dreams. It was him, he was back. Haruhi could have sworn she had escaped from that violent, horrible man. Yet now here he was, following her to the ends of the earth. She twisted to take in his full view. Sparkling blue eyes and dark, slicked hair. Strutting jaw line and dressed in a white suit. It was him...

"W...Warren...?"


	11. Chapter 11: A grueling argument

"Haruhi...my, my my haven't you changed." The dark haired american spoke fluent japanease. He walked casualy towards the woman who's grip tightened on her child's hand. The man stopped infront of them, his eyes gazing up and down Haruhi's body asthough it where a lump of meat.

"You...You stay away from us...I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Haruhi stammered, hints of scaredness filled her voice as she stepped backwards. Peircing blue eyes locked with her own brown ones as she gulped.

"Now, now, I only came here for one thing..." He gazed his eyes over the splitting image of Haruhi, in the form of Hoshio Fujioka. Her bright brown eyes filled with confusion, she didn't recognise this strange man, and the tone of her mother's voice frightened her, "We should go and talk somewhere private...your house?"

Haruhi clenched her teeth as she saw two shady figures appear behind her, wrapping their large hands around her small shoulders and tugging her gently towards the limo as to not stir any commotion, making sure that they where well hidden in the trees. They clasped a hand over her mouth to cover her screams of protest and threw her forecfully into the car, their black shades reflecting the midday sun. The limo door shut firmly behind the mother and daughter as Warren got into the front of the car, along besides one of the shady men.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me out this instant! I'm a lawyer!" She threatened as her brown eyes filled with anger and concern for her and her daughter's well being. The man twisted, glaring at the woman as he ordered the hurly man in the back to restrain her from kicking the door open.

He wrapped his large fingers around her small arms and pulled her towards the seat, cupping her chin with his hand and taking a metal object from his pocket. It glinted in the small light that cracked through the tinted windows, it's appearence oh so fammiliar. Haruhi felt something jab into her back as her eyes trailed towards the cold metal.

"You sick bastard..." She snarled as the barrel of the gun jabbed further into her back, her daughter blinked, unsure of what was happening. All she knew was that it wasn't good.

"Look... I want one thing off you...and one thing only." Warren growled as he inched his face towards the brunnette's his eyes digging into Haruhi's soul as she clenched her teeth, fighting back the tears that were brimming in her deep brown orbs, "I want my daughter. Let me have custody of her and you'll never hear from me again..."

"And what if I don't let you have her?!" Haruhi whispered harshly as she glared at the dark haired man. He smirked evily before nodding at his body guard who nodded back and slid the barrel up the woman's back and neck and up to the back of her skull, "You're a sick, twisted son of a bitch. You know that?"

Warren pulled up outside Haruhi's apartment and ordered his goons to drag her into the house, making sure they where unnoticed. They took the little girl with them and as soon as they got in the front door, Warren threw Haruhi's body firmly down onto the couch. She gasped, pushing herself up to sitting position as the gun barrel was once firmly pressed against her forehead. She swallowed as Warren fingered the drapes that hung around the windows before drawing them shut.

"So, Do what's your decision?" The dark haired man smirked beneath the shadow that illuminated his face, his once model like features turning ugly, making Haruhi's stomach churn.

"You'll never have her! You can try and pry her from my cold dead hands if you want...but someone will find out what you did and they'll get you for it you psychopathic freak!" She screamed, clenching her fingers into tight balls. Warren charged towards her, sending a swerve punch to her jaw as she fell backwards, into the head of the couch, her face throbbing. The goon stepped back slightly, as the gun was jolted away by Warren's fist. Haruhi glared up, pain shooting through her jaw as her wide brown eyes filled with hatred and disgust, "You freaking pyscho!"

Warren grabbed the gun from his goon's hand and pressed the barrell firmly against his ex wife's forehead, pressing his finger against the trigger lightly.

"Don't you dare call me that you spiteful bitch!" He snarled as the little girl who was being restrained by the second goon screamed for her mommy's dear life. Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut as her life flashed before her mind, every thing she had ever acheived every little moment was going to end right there. Tears began spilling down her cheek as the blood from her mouth sprawled against her chin...

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the flat as Haruhi's eyes shot open, the door had been smashed to the floor off it's hinges and standing there was a fammiliar red haired man, his amber eyes filled with anger, along side him a group of what appeared to be Kyouya Ootori's secruity and bodyguards. Warren gasped as his eyes gazed towards the group of men who soon took out his own two goons. Hikaru charged for the man despite the fact that he had a gun, pouncing on him and began to repeatedly dliver blows to his head and face.

"You sick mother..." His words where cut off by a loud bang, gunshot ripped through the room as amber eyes widened and scarlett blood trailed onto the white carpet...


	12. Chapter 12: Mori The Princess?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shannon : Woah took me an hour to do this god damn chapter! Bloody brain needs a good tweaking...hehe. sweatdrop Any way, I'm gonna be really mean and not continue with the last chapter until chapter thirteen. Ooh Thirteen's a bad number... Oo anyways, here's the next chappie: - ) It's good old MorixHoney fluff! -**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honey yawned as his bright brown orbs flickered open, taking in the thin stream of sun that edged through the cherry blossom. He loosedned his fingers from Mori's shirt to rub his eyes before sitting up and gazing around the field. It seemed to be around midday, the sun was at the highest point in the sky and his students where nowhere to be seen, hinting that it was lunch time. Well that and the rumble that gurgled in the small blond's stomach. He patted his waist before standing up and gazing his eyes over the sleeping formation of Mori. Laying, curled slightly, his legs acting as a cup for the back of Honey's knees and his arms as comfort. His azure eyes were shut lightly and his raven hair reflected the beams of light that streamed from the yellow sun.

Honey bent down on one knee and proceeded to shake the tall man, with small fingers. Mori stirred slightly but did not awaken. The loli-shota frowned slightly and shook the man again. Nothing. Not even a stir this time, just a small mumble. Honey stood up, pondering about what he should do to awaken the wild type from his slumber. He thought about those stories that Mori used to tell him back when they where in the host club, of princesses being locked away in a tower, asleep for many years before a hansome young prince awakens her with a light kiss. Well, this was certainly unexpected, Honey was in the position of the prince and Mori the princess. This seemed strange to the blond, seeing asthough he would have thought of himself being the princess, small, beautiful and delicate. Not strong, hansome and fearless like Mori.

Well, this just had to do. And with that Honey bent down and pressed his lips lightly against the tall man's cheek. Cherry blossom scattered around them as a gentle breeze danced through the summer air. When Honey pulled away, he felt a slight warmness shadow across his hand as Mori reached out for his fingers, entwinding his own large, slender ones with small, petite ones. Honey beamed at the man who had his eyes half open, just part of his crystal blue pools gazing up at wide, chocolate ones.

"Takashi," The blond smiled, brushing a strand of golden hair from his face as his other hand was still locked within Mori's. The raven haired man felt a slight smile inch on his lips as he fully opened his eyes, taking in the light and beauty that surrounded him. But out of all the glorious surroundings of cherry blossom and hills of green, Honey was the one thing that stood out most. Honey was far more beautiful than anything in the world, "Cake?"

Mori chuckled, something that any body else would rarely hear. In fact the stoic man only smiled once in a blue moon, he didn't feel the need to display his emotions towards anyone but Mitsukini.

He sat upright, his eyes scanning the surroundings before locking back onto Honey's own, warm, chocolate orbs. He smiled before replying.

"Cake."


	13. Chapter 13: Who's blood is it?

Hikaru gasped, feeling a sharp pain prick inside his side as he stammered to stand, his amber eyes gazing down at the dark haired man who's peircing blue eyes locked with his own. The red haired man gripped his side as Haruhi watched unbelieved at the sight infront of her, she looked asthough she was too shocked to even move.

She followed the rail of blood with her eyes, flickering over the white carpet making a pathway to it's owner. Oh god, it was Hikaru's. Haruhi just knew that it was Hikaru's...

Hikaru released his side to reveal a torn peice of shirt, underneath it was a patch of slightly bruised skin, no cuts, no wounds. Just a slight, purple mark in the shape of a fist. Warren must have punched him in the side, whilst the two wrestled on the floor. An over whelming sense of relief hit Haruhi harder than any blow that Warren had delievered her.

The metal gun slid across the floor and landed at the red head's feet, his bruised and cut face staring down at it like it was some sort of wild animal. Warren blinked, the bullett had shot right through his arm, and he was loosing blood rapidly. Hikaru gave the man a disgusted look before the remaining concious Ootori protection force surrounded the dark haired man and arrested him. Haruhi shakily stood to her feet, walking carefully avoiding the drying blood and stood at Hikaru's side. She blinked up at him, her wide eyes brimmed with tears as her lip trembled. She burst out into tears and collapsed into the red head's arms, burying her face into his chest as he wrapped his bruised arms around her back, his own eyes filling with water.

"It's okay...You're safe now." He whispered reasuringly as ambulance crews arrived outside, along side with a fammiliar black limo. The three victims made their way to the balcony to look down at the paramedics who where rushing up the stairs to their aid. Hoshio was in tears, her little face scrunched up, confused and hurt. Hot tears where slowly drifting down Hikaru's cheek and Haruhi kept her fingers wrapped firmly around the red head's arm.

Two figures stepped out of the limousine, recognising them instantly to be Kyouya and Tamaki, Haruhi smiled in relief. She wondered how Hikaru had known that she was in trouble, and how Tamaki and Kyouya got involved. But she didn't really care at that moment, because at least she was safe.

The beaming sun illuminated Haruhi's bruised jaw and Hikaru's scratched face. Hoshio was currently being reasured by a paramedic that everything was going to be fine, and the two adults where being treated with cleaming of wounds and bandages.

Tamaki sprinted up the steps, followed shortly behind by a rather distressed looking Kyouya, who seemed to be glaring at the blue eyed criminal who was being restrained by the Ootori police force. They both made their ways up to the balcony and towards a battered looking Hikaru and Haruhi. Tamaki's violet orbs filled with concern as he knelt down besides Haruhi and hugged her tightly, Kyouya patted her on the back and recieved a smile. Tamaki stood up, and shielded his eyes from the blinding sun before gazing down at the bullett wounded man, who was now being bandaged up and shoved into a police car.

"That sick bastard..." Tamaki snarled, causing a few gasps of surprise from his fellow friends. Tamaki had never used spoke about any body that unkindly, well minusing Kyouya's father.

"You're freaking well right and all, he is a pyshco path...and if I had the chance, I would have shot him myself!" Hikaru growled as all eyes clicked onto him. Haruhi gasped, her hand sliding over her mouth.

"You didn't shoot him...?" She stumbled, she could have sworn Hikaru had shot the man. Even though she knew it was unlike him, Warren was a horrible man who could drive anybody to do anything.

"No," Hikaru swallowed, is throat dry and cracked, "He tried to shoot me, but he didn't realise that because of the way we where positioned, the barrell was pointing towards himself. So really, he almost killed himself."

Haruhi nodded, her face spread into a look of determination as she gripped tighter onto the red head's arm. Her brown orbs gazed up firmly into amber before they both watched as the police car sped off into the distance.

Tamaki stood up, scanning his eyes over Haruhi and Hikaru before a bright smile cracked across his pretty little face. He wrapped his arm around Kyouya's shoulder recieving a few odd looks from the paramedics and a snarling death glare from the ebony haired man himself.

"We should reall get going," The blond said nudging his husband's side before saying his goodbyes, "We need to tell everyone what's happened..."

Haruhi nodded as the two men walked away, Kyouya snapping on at Tamaki about public displays of affection and how unsuitable it is to express feelings out for other people to see. Haruhi shook her head and chuckled as Hikaru smiled at her, she interlocked their fingers and Hikaru didn't need to say anything because actions speak louder than words.


	14. Chapter 14: Baby Baby Baby

Kyouya traced a slender finger up Tamaki's spine, causing the blond to stir in his sleep and move his body closer to the brunnette's. Kyouya enveloped the lavender orbed man with warm arms and pressed his bare back against his own naked chest, nuzzling his nose in the strands of golden hair. A small smile played across Tamaki's lips as he brushed his finger against the paler man's knuckles, sending tingling sensations through Kyouya's hands.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya whispered, his onyx eyes blinking slowly in the darkness. Tamaki opened his violet eyes slightly and made himself comftarble before replying with a whispered: yes. "I've decided..." Tamaki's smile dropped as he replied with another yes, "I don't want to adopt."

There was an icy silence as Tamaki dropped his fingers from Kyouya's kunckles. The blond blinked before nodding slowly and smiling. Kyouya blinked at the blond.

"Good..." Tamaki chuckled, "We don't need anyone but eachother." He turned, gathering the covers along with him and wrapping them around them both. His arms wrapped around the brunnette's neck as he buried his head in the crook of his neck and Kyouya's arms cradled around him as a small tear trickled down the ebony haired man's slender cheek.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me...did you know that?" Kyouya whispered as Tamaki shed a tear of happiness. His head nuzzling into the brunnette's chest.

"Mon amour!" Tamaki practically squealed as he repeatedly pressed kisses along the brunnette's face, and squeezed him tightly to himself, "Mon amour! Mon amour! Mon amour!" Kyouya chuckled as the blond pretty much glomped him. After a few minutes of glomping Tamaki sat in Kyouya's lap, their faces inches apart.

"We could always make imaginary babies..."


	15. Chapter 15: Renge's Bump

Renge smiled as she patted the slowly appearing bump of her stomach, gazing her eyes over the glowing figure in the full length mirror. She looked so different to what she normally would, she looked calm and relaxed, and genreally happy. Not agitated, hyper or in a mood.

She was three months pregnant. Karou slowly slipped his arms around the front of her shoulders and hugged her closely to his chest. His amber eyes locking into the mirror as a small smile appeared on his features.

"We're an odd couple aren't we?" He chuckled, storking strands of honey coloured hair from the woman's glowing complexion. She giggled, wrapping her fingers around his hands.

"You think we're odd...How about Tamaki and Kyouya?"

"I can't believe you used to have a crush on Kyouya..." Kaoru laughed, releasing his wife's fingers as he twisted her around, tipping her sidewards, holding her body like a salsa dancer. He locked his orange eyes with honey pools, "But, my sweet. That was just a simple crush, ne? Your true heart is with me... Your true love!"

Renge burst out into laughter, releasing her fingers off the red hea'ds shoulders, sending them both toppling onto the cream sofa besides them. Laughing all the way. Renge leant on her elbows, above the red haired man. Her light hair hanging across her slender cheeks as she locked her eyes deep within his.

"You're such a cheese..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mori locked his slender fingers together and sat quietly in the leather chair, his azure eyes flickering nervously over the brown haired woman who sat opposite him, across the jewelery counter. She was a very broad woman, tall but muscualar. She looked like a P.E teacher.

"So, Mr.Morinzouka. We should have the item cut by tommorow. Come back then, and we'll have it here." She stood up, followed by a nervous looking Mori who stood a few inches taller than her, he shook her hand before leaving the store and stepping out into the fresh air.

He nodded and flipped open his cellphone, dialed the name: Mitsukini and arranged for them to have dinner tommorow night. Right, now everything was going smoothly. Well, everything besides the excessive nervous sweating and worry that dug within the brunnette's soul...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16: Haruhi's date call

The sound of ringing echoed through the medium sized apartment as Haruhi Fujioka ran across the lounge, her damp feet rapping against the wooden flooring as she srpinted over to the phone and picked up the reciever.

"Hello..." She spoke into the reciever as a fammiliar voice buzzed on the other line, she blushed slightly and gazed her chocolate brown eyes around the messy flat, "Dinner? What you mean with you? Yeah...erm...Okay. Yeah, I will. Okay, see ya Hikaru." She pressed down the phone as her chest fluttered and a huge grin cracked across her pretty features. She swept along the floor happily, dancing Wake Up Call by Maroon 5 that was bursting out of the small radio that sat on the coffee table.

"Mommy..." A little brown haired girl yawned and tugged at her mother's dressing gown sleeve as she looked up at her through tired brown orbs, "I'm hungry..."

Haruhi slapped herself in the head and gasped, realising that she had no one to look after Hoshio as she panicked for a few seconds before snapping her fingers and scooping up the phone to dial. The little girl pouted at her mother who chose to ignore the fact that she hadn't had breakfast yet, and continued to dial the buttons and press the phone to her ear.

"Hello...Tamaki?" Haruhi spoke as the voice on the other end squealed in joy. Haruhi rolled her eyes, "For the last time, Tamaki. I am _not _your daughter. Look, I'm kind of going out tonight and I wanted to know if you could take care of Hoshio for a few hours..." She sighed and tapped her foot, "She's my daughter...remember...? You can?! Great, I'll drop her round at about seven, hai? Hai...bye."

She sighed in exaustion from the tiring conversation she had just had with that silly little idiot. Haruhi wondered how such an opposite person like Kyouya put up with such a bubbly character, then again he was probably used to it, maybe he even liked the fact that Tamaki was like that. It's better having two people completely different to make it interesting than two people the same to make it boring.

"Mommy...Hungry..." The little girl broke her mother out of her thought as she patted her little tummy. Haruhi smiled and nodded before skipping along to the kitchen, her daughter in toll.

------------------

Kyouya frowned at the joyful blond man who sat infront of him, his head tilted and his chin resting on his kunckles, a huge grin across his face. The brunnette sighed and placed down his newspaper before peering up behind glinting glasses.

"You told her that we could look after Hoshio..." He whispered the words in disbelief as the blond began to dance happily around the kitchen.

"Yeah...won't it be fun! It'll be just like having our own child?! Yeah?!" Tamaki skipped across the room, narrowly avoiding a maid who was busily cooking tonight's meal. She gasped as she dropped the wooden spoon into the pot of boiling potatoes and hot water splashed up over the brim, bubbles eradicating from the pot. Kyouya slapped his forehead and stood up, walking out of the room in defeat, Tamaki jumping for joy besides him as they made their ways to the lounge.

Kyouya sat down on the leather sofa as Tamaki threw himself down besides him. He was smiling and babbling on about how cute Hoshio was and how much she looked like her mother. It was strange, how Tamaki turned out to be with a man when he would always comment on how beautiful and magical women were. No wonder why he was bi-sexual... Then again, Kyouya was the most beautiful thing to him.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? It would have been a whole lot simpler, I could have arranged a maid to take care of the child. But now, all the maids are going home for the night and the only maid left is that old one who can barely see." Kyouya spoke coldly, flipping through another page of his newpaper. Tamaki smiled and wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulder, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck.

"Please don't be angry at Daddy..." He whinged, enveloping the brunnette in a stiff hug. Kyouya rolled his eyes and placed the paper down on the coffee table as Tamaki released him from his grip.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, causing them to glint in the light as a small smile pinned across his lips.

"Mommy would never be angry at Daddy..."

And with that, Kyouya was glomped alive.


	17. Chapter 17: Jelly Beans

Haruhi pulled into the driveway of the Suoutoori mansion and turned off the ignition of the vehicle as she stepped out, dressed in a silk, ruby dress that shone under the setting sun as she made her way to the entrance, her black pumps clicking against the gravel. Her daughter blinked confusingly at the way her mother was dressed, she was used to her mother wearing buisness suits or t-shirts and joggers, not cocktail dresses and heels. Haruhi brushed a strand of curled brown hair from her face and rapped her knuckles across the large oak doors which were opened by a weary old maid, her eyes squinting to see the woman and her daughter.

"Erm...Is Tamaki and Kyouya there? I'm Haruhi...their friend." The brunnette spoke as the woman's expression twitched, apparently it was a smile because the woman nodded and toddled slowly to out of the hall way and into the lounge. As soon as she left, Tamaki had walked into the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair a wheat gold from the water that dripped from the strands.

"Haruhi! How's my favourite daughter?!" He beamed, studying his eyes over the beautiful woman who stood infront of him, his face practically exploded with happiness as he realised how she was dressed, "Oh, you look soo cute! My daughter looks soo grown up!" He threw his damp arms around the woman, she gasped spluttering for air as he practically choked her. After a few seconds a shady figure appeared behind the blond, glass glinting and eyebrow raised.

"Am I interupting?" The fammiliar voice of course belonged to Kyouya Ootori who pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as his onyx eyes scaled over the small girl who hid behind her mother, gripping onto the silk red dress in sheer fear of the raven haired man's cold atmosphere.

Haruhi gulped in a breath of air as Tamaki released her from his tight embrace, he continued to beam at the woman, the gentle afternoon breeze flowing through the wet strands of gold, causing his bones to chill.

"When are you coming back from your date with Hikaru then?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi gasped, her jaw almost dropping to the ground.

"How did you know it was with Hikaru?!" She slapped her hand over her mouth as Tamaki chuckled and a small smile pricked on Kyouya's lips.

"He didn't...I was the one who summed it up. It was pretty obvious actually." The ebony haired man grinned, his onyx orbs rolling across the hallway and over at the maid that was busily talking to a grandfather clock. Kyouya shook his head and returned his gaze over at the woman.

"Oh, well. I better get going, I'll be back at about ten." Haruhi smiled and waved before leaving for her car, and drove off of the grounds, leaving her daughter with the two men. Hoshio tugged on the sleeve of Kyouya's shirt. He looked down at the small pigtailed girl who blinked up at him through wide brown eyes.

"Uncle Kyou-chan...? Uncle Tama-chan?" She spoke in a small innocent voice as Tamaki gazed down through wide lavender eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?" Tamaki gave her a lopsided grin as he knelt down to her height, looking itno her deep brown eyes that resembled her mother's. Actually, up close their was a hint of blue in those brown orbs. Hoshio gazed her eyes left to right before fixating them back on Tamaki's.

"I'm hungry..." She patted her small stomach as Tamaki smiled, standing up and gripping onto the little girl's fingers he took her into the kitchen and sat her on one of the counters. Kyouya rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to catch up on some work.

"Hmm..." Tamaki pondered as he scaled the many cupboards, digging through the packages of fine foods and gourment, "What to eat...?"

"Sweeties!" Hoshio chimed as she squeezed her chubby hands out for the jar of jelly beans that sat ontop of one of the cupboards. Tamaki smiled and reached up and opened the jar, handing it to the small girl who scooped up a handful and muched at it rapidly.

"God..." Tamaki gasped as he tilted his head, "Does your mother feed you?" He shrugged his shoulders and gathered the girl in his arms along with the jar as he made his way to the lounge and over towards the flat screen T.V. He placed the girl on the leather sofa and passed her the jar as he made his way over to the D.V.D player and placed in The Little Mermaid.

Hoshio clapped her chubby hands together as Tamaki instructed the maid to look after her for a while whilst he went upstairs. The maid nodded and sat next to the little girl who was busy glued to the screen.

The blond made his way up to the master bedroom and opened the door slowly, gazing in he saw a concerntrating Kyouya who was staring at his laptop screen, typing on the plastic keys with slender fingers. Tamaki smiled and walked into the room, barely recieving a wince from the brunnette who's eyes were still fixated on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Kyouya's shoulder, his eyes tracing over a pie chart and data that he didn't really understand, "Ah, I see."

Kyouya shrugged and rolled his eyes before snapping the laptop lid shut and twisting to face the blond man who stared confusingly at the brunnette. Kyouya smiled and leant forward, capturing the blond's lips with his own. Tamaki smiled as the brunnette pulled away and returned to his typing. Tamaki enveloped the brunnette with warming arms as a loud crash echoed through the house, causing both men's eyes to shoot wide open. Tamaki jumped from the bed and sprinted down the stairs, Kyouya following shortly behind...

-------------------------------------------

Mori shifted nervously in his seat as the waiter brang in a serving dish, layed with a emroided cloth and two champagne glasses. The waiter handed the left glass to Honey who was busily scoffing through three desserts, all of his favourites. Mori glanced his azure eyes around the empty resturaunt, he had made sure that it was only open for them tonight, paying a lot of money to the manager in the process...

"Takashi..." The blond man chirped, scooping up the last spoonful of Chocolate Gateu happily. He wiped his mouth with a small cloth before looking up at the tall man through bright brown eyes. Mori gulped, the heat of the resturaunt choking him more than the nervousness that overwhelmed him.

"Yes...Mitsukini." He spoke convincingly enough because Honey gave him a smile and reached out for his own champagne glass, taking a sip of the bubbly liquid.

"Why are you doing all this?" The loli-shota asked, rapping his fingers across the table, an annoying habit he always did after meals. Mori avoided Honey's gaze as he rested his chin against his knuckles, looking away from the golden haired man.

"Just...Just coz." The taller one replied placidly. Honey shrugged as he took one last sip of his champagne. Strange, he heard a clinking noise against the edge of the glass...asthough something was inside it.

The blond man peered down into the empty champagne glass, his brown eyes widening at the sight he saw. He blinked as the realisation of what it was sunk in, his eyes trailed over the shiny object that glinted gold under the candle light. Mori took a deep breath and released his nervous balled fists, relaxing his fingers as he peered down into those sparkling, chocolate swirls that made his heart beat slow.

"Mitsukini...will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18: Mori's Answer

Haruhi blushed slightly as Hikaru produced a single white rose from his dinner jacket and placed it in the clear glass vase in the centre of the table. They were in the middle of a swanky resturaunt, high class buisness men, celebrities and models were scattered across distant tables, chatting lightly away about money and their fabulous fame.

"So, how have you been?" The red head asked as he cut into his steak, Haruhi took a sip of her red wine that shaded in with the deep scarlett of her lips. She smiled at him through ivory teeth before replying.

"I'm okay, the doctors said that it was lucky that he didn't break my jaw." She sighed as she stared emptily down at the half eaten dinner, her brown orbs suddenly loosing their sparkle. Hikaru frowned slightly, remembering how much Warren had hurt the woman he cared soo much about.

"Forget about him, the sick bastard is locked up now...He'll never be able to get you." The older Hitachiin twin spoke softly, patting the woman's slender hand. She gazed up at him and smiled slightly, her cheeks hueing pink. Hikaru grinned stupidly back at her which caused Haruhi to let out a hearty chuckle. He laughed and leant back in his seat, taking another bite of his steak.

"I left Hoshio with Tamaki and Kyouya," Haruhi began, "Oh gosh, I hope Tamaki doesn't hug the life out of her...I know he almost did to me...I better phone them." She opened her black handbag and slipped her slender fingers inside, producing a cellphone from the leather. She flipped it up and dialled Tamaki's number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Haruhi?!" A panicky voice buzzed on the other side of the line, "Oh thank god! There's something wrong with Hoshio, she's...she's running about like a midget on crack!"

Hikaru spat out his laughter as Haruhi frowned at him and hushed the red head, pressing the phone firmer against her ear.

"Tamaki...have you given her any sugar?" Haruhi's question got a few strange glances from other customers, who's voices hushed to whispers.

"What...?! I gave her some Jellybeans...but JellyBeans don't have suga...oh." The blond's voice crackled through the cell as Haruhi rolled her bright brown orbs.

"She'll tire herself out, just let her run around in the garden for a while...and don't you dare leave her alone...she'll get lost."

The woman sighed and clicked her cellphone shut, placing it back in her handbag she smiled, leaning against her linked hands.

"So...where were we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mori swallowed, as a icy knife dug it's way through the atmosphere, making every second of waiting unbearable for the raven haired man. Honey continued to stare blankly at the golden band, it's shiny metal glinting before his very eyes.

"Mitsukini..." The tall man spoke quietly, breaking the awkward silencer as he leant forward slightly, his crystal eyes sparkling with fear as he gulped.

The blond man picked up the ring, studying it with his brown eyes before a small smile pricked on his lips and he looked up, slipping the ring around his left, ring finger. He beamed at the brunnette, standing up suddenly, almost knocking the table to the floor as he jumped up, wrapping his small arms around the tall man's neck.

"Of course! Of course I'll marry you Takashi!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19: After Date

Hoshio blinked open her wide brown eyes, taking in the unfammiliar surroundings of the Suoutoori piano room. She stood up, her small feet patting against the scarlett carpet as she toddled over to a cream coloured sofa, where a blond haired man lay, arms enveloped around him from behind, the girl stood on her tip toes to take in the view of a sleeping Kyouya.

The little girl smiled and made her way over to the piano, climbing onto the stool and raising a petite finger above one of the keys, she pressed it and a small note played. She giggled and clapped her chubby hands together, as she raised both hands in the air and started to simaltaneously bash the keys with her palms, causing a deafening noise to rumbled through the room.

Tamaki jolted from his sleep, tumbling face first onto the floor as Hoshi spun round, blinking innocently at the tired looking Kyouya who was not wearing his glasses, his onyx eyes half blinking.

"Uncie Kyou!" The littled girl chimed, jumping from the stool and running over to the man, jumping ontop of him, pushing him backwards into the sofa, "Huggle! Huggle! Huggle!"

Her little voice squealed through the room as she wrapped her petite arms around the brunnette's neck, almost choking him with her sharp little fingernails. Tamaki pushed himself from the floor, slapping his hands either side of his face as he began wriggling in joy like a fangirl.

"Kawai! Oh...how precious!" Tamaki squealed as he joined in with the glomping of the ebony haired man, practically squeezing the life out of him. Kyouya gasped for air as they both released him as Haruhi walked through the door, she rolled her eyes.

"What have you done this time...?"

--------------------------------

Honey's chocolate eyes flickered open, blinking in the thin stream of light that cracked through the curtains. He yawned, gazing down Mori's head that was rested against his chest, his arms wrapped around the lolishota's waist. The blond man smiled, brushing his small fingers through ebony hair that tickled his bare chest.

"Takashi..." Honey whispered, brushing his finger along Mori's strong jawline. The brunnette slowly opened his azure eyes as he glanced up at the smiling man, "Good Morning."

A small smile plastered across Mori's features as he sat up, stretching out his muscular yet slender arms. Honey watched him with wide brown orbs, the golden rays of sunshine through the crack of the curtains shining on the slender figure's muscles, it was no surprise that he looked good in the morning, his short hair was slightly fluffy which made Honey giggle. Mori looked at him questionly.

"Nothing...you just look cute in the morning..." The blond smiled, tilting his head to the side as Mori gazed away, his cheeks pinkening slightly. Honey leant forward, raising a slender finger up to the tall man's chin, pushing it down so his face was in his view, "Really cute."

"Mitsukini..." A blond haired woman opened the bedroom door, gazing up from the handle she screamed, dropping her car keys to the floor as her bright eyes widened, her jaw almost falling along with the keys. She blinked at the scene infront of her, her son was in bed...with a guy?

"Mom..." The loli-shota gasped, his cheeks flushing red as Mori gazed away, "I ermm...I..."

"You're getting dressed and HE is leaving! I don't want him ever setting foot in my house again!" She growled, marching over to the bed and pointing at the tall man firmly, "What did you do... get the poor boy drunk?! I thought better of you Takashi Morinzouka, you're my sister in laws son...Oh my god... this is incest! INCEST!" She screamed the word at the top of her lungs as Mori got out of the bed, slipping back on his pants quickly before leaving the room, fighting back the tears that stung his eyes.

"Takashi!" Honey cried, reaching out his small fingers at the spot were the brunnette was once before, tears stained his small cheeks as his mother sunk to the leather recliner, her face as pale as a ghosts. Honey scowled at his mother, tears brimming his bright brown orbs as he jumped from the bed, he was soon pulled back by his mother's firm grip as she pushed him down on the bed, towering above him like she was god, and he had just eaten the forbidden fruit.

"You never go near that man again...Do you understand me?!" The woman screamed, her face turning scarlett from anger, "You're not...you're not _that _way!" She hushed the last few words as Honey felt his blood boil.

"I'm not what mom?! What is excactly THAT?" He clenched his fists, his teeth shut tightly as his mother gave him a look that indicated how much she despised him that moment.

"You're not GAY!" She finnally shouted, her voice cracking as Honey screamed back at her.

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" His voice screamed through the mansion as he sprinted out of the room, running out into the grounds of the Haninzouka manor, his eyes searching frantically for Mori.

"Takashi!" The blond's voice called as his mother appeared behind him, a sillohuette in the main doors. Honey looked at her through angry, brown orbs as he ran up to her, shouting up at her furiously, "I hate you! You've ruined everything! I love him! I love him!"

His mother scowled, pushing her son to the ground as he landed on his back, his eyes blinking up at the morning sky.

"You stupid little boy." She spat, walking around him, towering above the laying blond, "If your father was here...he'd have you disowned."

She walked away, her expression in a stretch of disgustion. Honey sobbed, burying his head in his curled arms, hugging himself from the coldness that filled him.

"Mitsukini..." A deep, fammiliar voice echoed through the air as Honey looked up at leather shoes, he gazed his eyes upwards to stare at Mori who knelt down, scooping the blond up in his arms, "I love you too...soo much."

Honey hugged his arms around the brunnette, burying his face in Mori's chest.

"I love you too...what are we going to do?" He blinked up through wide brown eyes.

"We're going to get married...they can't stop us. We're adults." His warming, deep voice must have soothed the blond as he fell asleep. Mori smiled and made his way over to the limosuine parked outside the front gate, placing the blond in the back, strapping in him to sleep as he instructed the driver to go to his estate...

------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding Invites

Haruhi awoke to gentle breathing at the back of her neck and sunlight streaming through her window. It had been five months since the date with Hikaru, and now she was officially his girlfriend. It sounded a bit strange to call someone your boyfriend at twenty six, but she was indeed inlove with the red head.

She turned around, to take in the face of Hikaru Hitachiin, his light eyelashes closed and his lips slightly parted. Haruhi giggled slightly as the sound of a letter being posted through the post flap caused the brunnette to make her way downstairs to the front door.

She picked up the golden envelope with slender fingers. On the front was caliography writing that had her name on and the Morinzouka and Haninzouka address on the corner. She slipped her finger around the seal and opened it, taking out a folded card as her dark brown eyes flickered over the looped writing.

_Miss Haruhi Fujioka_

_You have been cordially invited to Master Morinzouka and Master Haninzouka's wedding on Thursday the ninth of May. You may bring along your child Hoshio Fujioka. Kind regards._

_Yitachi Morinzouka_

Haruhi cocked any eyebrow, strange, Mori and Honey had never mentioned being in relationships. She wondered what the women were like, they had to be like extremely alike for them to get married. She wondered why on earth Mori would ever marry, when the only thing important to him was Honey, she wondered the same for the blond, that's when it snapped in.

"Oh..." She nodded her head slightly and clicked her fingers, her expression kept the same, "They're getting married to eachother..." She shrugged, hardly fazed by the fact that they had kept their relationship a secret to the rest of their friends, despite the fact that Haruhi and Hikaru were very open with their relationship.

"Mommy!" Hoshio toddled her way down the stairs and ran for her mother, squeezing her legs, "The kitty bit me again!"

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes, gently patting her daughter's head as the girl sobbed into her mother's pajama pants.

"Hush...there, there...It's okay." Haruhi sighed as she sympathetically patted her daughters curly, brown locks, her chubby little fingers gripping onto her mother's leg. She blinked up at Haruhi through wide brown eyes.

"Where's daddy Hikaru?" She pouted, her lips trembling as her eyes brimmed with tears. Haruhi's expression grew sad at the look of her sad looking daughter.

"He's upstairs."

Hoshio giggled and nodded as she sprinted up the stairs. Haruhi tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow, what the hell was that all about? That was when she heard her daughter scream:

"WAKE UP DADDY!"

And to that, Haruhi smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Moooom!" Tamaki Suou whined as he reached for the letter that Kyouya was holding in his fingers, reading the words written on the page, "What does it say?!" The blond reached out his hand as Kyouya sat back, the paper avoiding Tamaki's grip.

"Mori and Honey are getting married..." The brunnette said placidly as he closed his eyes and handed the blond the letter. Lavender orbs studied the letter as Tamaki tilted his head, reading the writing once more.

"The way they write it is asthough, they're getting married to...eachother..." His face spread into a look of confusion as Kyouya smiled.

"They _are _getting married to eachother." He stated calmly, a hint of smugness in his voice. Tamaki pouted, throwing the letter in a sissy fit to the floor. Kyouya sighed and rolled his onyx eyes, "What now?"

The blond sat in a huddled position in the corner of the room.

"They copied us..."

-----------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21: The Perfect Ending

Tamaki stood infront of the full length mirror, fiddling with his tie as Kyouya sat across the room on the double bed, reading a book and typing at his laptop at the same time. The blond rose an eyebrow at how it was even possible to do both things at once, but he probably thought that way because he would always fail at multitasking.

He frowned at the reflection, unable to make the tie loop into a knot as his brow furrowed in concerntration. Kyouya had been dressed and ready for about an hour now, yet Tamaki was still strugling to dress himself. The brunnette rolled his onyx eyes at how much his husband looked like a child at this moment.

"Tamaki..." He sighed, pressing down the lid of his laptop with slender fingers, "Loop it through then over."

The blond blinked his lavender eyes at the reflection which showed part of Kyouya's face in the background. Tamaki did as Kyouya instructed and sure enough he got it tied into a perfect loop. A huge grin cracked across his model features as he did a little happy dance.

"Thank you Kyouya!" He chimed, "Now, we better get going...we don't wanna be late for the wedding!" The blond skipped towards the door before Kyouya stopped him by placing his hand in the air and holding up an item of clothing which belonged to Tamaki.

"You forgot to put your pants on..." He sighed as the blond stood there, slowly realising that he indeed had forgotten to put the suit pants on. A small blush swept his cheeks as he stood in the middle of the door frame in golden, silk boxers, trimmed with black. A few maids walking past flashed scarlett and hurriedly made their ways out of the corridor. Tamaki shut the wooden door and nodded slowly before Kyouya threw the pair of pants into the blond's hands.

"Erm..." Tamaki started as he smiled at the brunnette, "Thank you Kyouya!" He slipped on the pants quickly and tied a belt around his waist. Kyouya rolled his eyes and stood from their bed, his onyx eyes scaling around the room before landing back on Tamaki. The brunnette nodded and walked towards the door, the blond tolling behind him as they made their way out to the driveway, where Hikaru, Haruhi, Karou, Hoshio and a very pregnant Renge. She had been for a scan the previous week and they had told her she was going to have twins, Kyouya guessed it was something to do with genetics.

Haruhi was wearing a pink summer dress, patterned with white roses and her hair lay curled beneath her slender shoulders, clipped to her fringe was a single cream coloured rose. Her daughter wore a plain blue dress and black, slip on shoes. Renge was wearing a stylish pregnancy dress that the Hitachiin mother had designed.

Hikaru and Karou looked practically identical, standing toe to toe, the only diferences between them was the way they parted their hair. Everyone looked beautiful.

"Ah, we were wondering when you two were coming..." Hikaru said as he exchanged glances with his twin, who smirked back at him.

"What were you two doing..." Kaoru grinned devilishly as Tamaki pouted and Kyouya gave them one of his signature 'death' looks, his glasses flashing wildly.

"Tamaki failed to correctly to establish the art of looping a tie, so I had to give him direction." Was the brunnette's gritted reply as he made his way to the limo, sitting on the leather seat, Tamaki joing him, "Well...come on, we're going to be late." The brunnette gave everyone a lopsided grin which was soo unlike him, making everyone even more worried. His expression dropped and revealed the fammiliar Kyouya they knew too well, "Get in!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Honey took in a deep breath of air as he stood on the wooden stool, various make up artists, hair stylists and fashion designers stood around him, applying hair products, blusher and straightening out his powder blue tuxeodo. Knots were tying around his stomach, as his nerves nipped away at him, worry running through his mind. What if someone burst in mid way and stopped the wedding, he had not seen his mother since the event five months back. The only relatives which were invited was his brother and of course his father in heaven.

"Mitsukini..." A brown haired woman with bright green eyes held up two different shades of cover up, "Hmm..." She hummed as she studied his face before picking the lighter colour and applying it to his skin. He was being made up like a doll, fussed over like some royal prince. He rolled his eyes as the make up artist applied another layer of cover up, covering something probably invisible at any distant, it all seemed unnesicary, "There we go."

Everyone took a step back, gasping in awe at the beautiful young man in all his glory. He sure was a perfect picture, glowing against the golden sun that beamed through the french windows. His blond hair was bouncy and light, reflecting all rays of sunshine and his brown eyes sparkled against flawless skin.

He took another deep breath as he stepped out of the limo, taking in the large church that stood infront of him as he walked up towards the massive oak doors. He could hear the nattering of friends, there was only around twenty people there, yet all he could hear was the fluttering of his heart in his ears. He swallowed, and relaxed his tense fingers, letting in the sweet spring air.

Mitsukini Haninzouka smiled brightly, as the large doors opened at his comand, by Ootori bodyguards. All heads turned to look at him, he could spot Mori standing at the end of aisle, facing in his direction, his usual placid gaze had been replaced by a huge smile. Tears brimmed in his crystal blue eyes.

As Honey made it up to the alter everyone sat down, he spotted all of his friends sitting in the aisles, watching with such fascination at the beautiful scene that played out infront of them.

"Mitsukini Hanizouka, do you take Takashi Morinzouka to be your lawfully wedded wi..." The vicar coughed and blushed slightly, "Sorry...I mean, do you take Takashi Morinzouka to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Everyone seemed to lean forward, watching anticipatingly, tears almost burstin from their eyes. Honey felt his heart fluttering again as his eyes gazed towards the doors, expecting his mother to run through right that second. The whole room fell silent as Honey smiled, realising that his mother would not be able to get through anyway, on account of the body guards. He looked up into azure eyes as a bright, beaming smile spread across his features.

"I do." He smiled as a stray tear of joy fell down his baby soft cheek. Mori smiled, causing everyone to sigh in perfect union, their sparkling eyes watching the fairy tale unfold.

"And do you, Takashi Morinzouka, take Mitsukini Haninzouka to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" The old vicar said as he turned the page in his black book. Mori gazed his blue eyes around the church, the sunlight streamed in, making everything glow angelicly. He returned his gaze to Honey's, staring into those loving warm eyes.

"I do." He smiled as the guests fle their lips tremble in joy, Tamaki held onto Kyouya's hand practically cutting off his blood circulation, he didn't mind though. Haruhi smiled as she leant her head against Hikaru's shoulder and Renge pressed her slender fingers against her bump, Kaoru's slightly larger hands pressed against her own.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and...ermm...husband..." The vicar blushed yet again, "You may kiss the br...groom!"

Cheers and clapping erupted through the church as Mori knelt down, capturing Honey's lips with his own, savouring the sweet taste of love, their hearts fluttering together. Tears of joy burst through the room as Honey jumped into the brunnette's arms, cameras flashed the picture perfect scene as the previous hosts, Renge and Haruhi's daughter walked up to them standing together in their families.

Haruhi stood next to Hikaru, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her own slender fingers gripping to her daughter's shoulders as they smiled. Tamaki linked his fingers with Kyouya's before they both smiled into the lense. Renge placed her fingers against her bump as Karou wrapped both arms around her from behind, and finnally, Mori and Honey knelt in eachother's embrace, their lips locked together as the camera flashed, capturing the beautiful scene.

It seemed that this was just the begining of a fresh new fairy tale...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon: Woah, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favourited my story, I've had a fab time writing it. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, and let's just say the last line may be a hint towards something. Thanks again.

Shannon

x x x


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue Three years later

Epilogue (Three years later)

Haruhi Fujioka became one of the most recognised lawyers after her marriage to Hikaru Hitachiin, she had a child with him named Usagi, and now lives in the Hitachiin Mansion with Renge and Kaoru. Their child Usagi is now 5 months old and her eldest daughter Hoshio is now seven.

Renge had a set of identical twins, both male and named them Hikaru and Kaoru Junior. They are both almost three years old, and are very devlish toddlers, just like their father and uncle.

Tamaki Suoutoori got a new movie contract deal and has since starred in four blockbuster movies and has been signed up with one of the leading fashion industries. Kyouya Suoutoori is still chairman of Ootori Medicals and since Tamaki got the movie deal has been snapped by papparazi being glomped by the blond. He was not very amused. Instead of adopting a child, Tamaki purchased a cat.

Honey and Mori have their own martial arts studio where they teach children and teens the skill of kendo and many other self defence. Now that they are married, their last names have changed to Hanimorinzouka.

Honey's mother finnally accepted her son and wishes him all the best for the future.

Warren has been jailed for life for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Haruhi Fujioka. He now has a restraining order set against him and is only aloud to see his daughter once she turns 18.

The maids at Suoutoori mansion continue to walk in on Kyouya and Tamaki's love scenes, resulting in nosebleeds, fainting and random squeals of Moe and Kawai.

So, everything seemed perfectly normal...

Perhaps, we may be seeing a sequel soon?


End file.
